


red?

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Spanking, sex that doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: “I think I’d like it if you tied me up and fucked me.”Ace indulges Marco in a new fantasy. It doesn't go quite as planned.(Now, with a bonus chapter.)
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Ace and Marco weren’t shy when it came to discussing their sex life. They were, initially— but after two years of watching each other fall apart between the sheets, that embarrassment was long forgotten. They found that the more they talked things out, the better it was, as they could both make it abundantly clear what they wanted and when.

They were pretty adventurous about trying new things, too. Oftentimes, Marco would suggest a new type of toy, or Ace would bring up a kink he was interested in, and they’d try it out together. Most of these discussions happened either when they were settling down for bed or during meals, when they had the most time for conversation.

Though, it was approximately two minutes before Marco had to leave for work that he decided to mention his latest desire.

“I think I’d like it if you tied me up and fucked me.”

That particular choice of words made Ace spit out a mouthful of coffee. Marco barely flinched at the reaction— he simply stood from his chair to grab some paper towels.

“If I did _what?”_ Ace asked, watching Marco with wide eyes. They were no strangers to a little bondage, as Ace found he quite liked the handcuffs Marco had brought in for their anniversary last year. And, sure, Ace had put his dick in Marco before, but never _fucked_ him. Marco wasn’t _submissive._

“I think my wording was pretty clear,” Marco answered. Somehow, he kept a neutral expression while he wiped the table down, as if they were just discussing the weather. Ace hated how hard he was to read sometimes, how he seemed _unaffected_ by things like this. “You were learning how to tie those rope harnesses, weren’t you? You could put those skills to use.”

Ace took another sip of his coffee, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon and help his tired brain catch up. “I… could maybe do that, yeah,” he mumbled. “I’d need some time to _practice,_ though, I… don’t wanna hurt you or anything.”

Marco shrugged. “Take all the time you need,” he replied, and with the table clear of Ace’s coffee spit, he tossed the paper towels into the trash. “We can talk more when I get home, okay?” He leaned down to kiss Ace’s forehead. “Love you.”

“Yeah, love you, too,” Ace replied, though he was still bewildered as he watched Marco leave.

* * *

Ace breathed out a slow exhale as he took in the sight before him. Marco was tied up in an elaborate array of knots and loops, his wrists bound to the headboard and his ankles bound to the footboard. All spread out just for him, flushed and panting.

They’d been at it for a good half hour at that point, with Ace teasing and edging Marco in any way he could think of. Most recently, he’d pulled out a small vibrator, which he’d hold just underneath the head of Marco’s cock until Marco said he was about to come. Pulling away resulted in a beautifully frustrated reaction, Marco groaning and writhing against the sheets.

It was a state Ace had never seen him in before. Sure, he loved to tease, but Marco rarely allowed it. Most of his attempts resulted in Marco grabbing him and taking control of the situation— not that Ace ever had any complaints, but still. In _this_ position, Marco had _no_ control. He was completely at Ace’s mercy, and judging by his reactions, he was absolutely loving it.

They had their safewords, of course, a simple color code— red to stop, yellow to slow down, green to continue. They’d discussed them at length beforehand, as Ace wanted to be absolutely sure Marco knew how to stop the scene.

But at that point, Marco’s speech consisted only of mumbled curses, cries of Ace’s name, and desperate pleas for him to continue.

It was around the 45-minute mark that Ace could tell Marco was nearing his limit— with Ace gently fingering him, making a point to avoid his prostate, it was only natural for him to be getting impatient. His moans were louder than before, he was shaking harder, and there was so much precum dripping down onto his stomach that Ace pulled his fingers out and asked if he’d come already. Marco replied only by shaking his head and pushing his hips up off the bed, trying to reach a point of contact that wasn’t there.

Ace chuckled, and wiped his lubed-covered fingers off on the sheets before he shifted to hover over Marco. He kept a firm hand on Marco’s stomach to keep him from bucking up against him, and leaned down to whisper into his ear: “Do you want my cock?”

_“Yes,”_ Marco breathed, no hesitation in his voice. “Yes, _fuck,_ Ace, just _do_ it already.”

Ace licked his lips as he reached down to wrap his hand around Marco’s cock, and Marco _whined._ “Oh, but you’re so _pretty_ like this, Marco,” Ace whispered. “Why would I want to put that to a stop?”

“Ace, I swear to _god,_ if you don’t put it in me _right now,_ I won’t fuck you for a _month._ ”

Ace snickered as he climbed off of Marco, and leaned over to retrieve a condom from the nightstand. “Alright, alright, pushy,” he said. “Gimme a second, I have to untie your legs first.”

Marco let out a frustrated groan, but stayed compliant while Ace reached down to roll on the condom and lube himself up. The next step was to let Marco’s legs free from the footboard, instead tying his ankles together so they’d stay around Ace’s waist. As much as he wanted to take his time running his hands along those thighs wrapped around his hips, he knew Marco would probably start kicking if he didn’t hurry up, so he put those desires aside for the moment. 

When he settled back in and got a good look at Marco’s face, he nearly came on the spot. Marco’s face was flushed a deep red (as it had been for a good while), his lips were parted, and his eyes were half-lidded as he gazed back at Ace. He looked like pure sex, and it took all of Ace’s self control not to start railing him right then and there— though, at the moment, he doubted Marco would mind.

Instead, he started off slow, relishing in Marco’s little moans and whimpers while he moved with shallow thrusts. Marco’s thighs had a vice-like grip on Ace’s hips, which wasn’t making it any easier to move, but he managed to push them apart a little to give himself some more space. Marco whined and rolled his hips in response, so Ace was quick to make it up to him in the form of a few particularly quick thrusts. He shuddered at the lewd noise that left Marco’s lips.

“Oh, you like that?” Ace asked. Marco’s cries drowned out his voice almost completely, so he took that as a resounding _yes_. He buried his face in the crook of Marco’s neck, groaning against his skin while he fucked hard and deep. Marco responded in kind, rolling his hips forward while moans spilled from his mouth without a care in the world. Ace was getting a little lost in it all, and with the way Marco was tightening around him, he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

Although… something wasn’t quite right. At some point, moans had turned into whimpers, and Marco’s body was tense in a way that Ace hadn’t felt before. He was shaking and squirming, but not in a sexy way— more in a way that suggested he was trying to _get away from Ace_.

The moment he noticed it, Ace’s movements came to an abrupt halt, and he pulled his hands away from Marco’s hips to prop himself up on the mattress. “Marco?” he tried as Marco thrashed around on the bed, gaze darting around the room. All the pleasure in his expression was gone, now replaced with pure panic.

Ace cursed under his breath as he pulled out, then scrambled to grab the pair of bandage scissors he’d stashed in the nightstand in case of an emergency. It wasn’t easy, since Marco’s legs were still tied around his hips, but he managed to grab them from the drawer. He knew hovering over the poor guy to cut his arms free might worsen his panic, but he was pretty sure Marco was starting to hyperventilate and he wanted to work quickly.

“Marco, it’s alright,” Ace whispered, trying his best to soothe despite the shakiness in his voice. Marco’s squirming really wasn’t making things any easier, but he seemed to relax just a tad when Ace cut the rope that kept his arms tethered to the headboard. Ace kept speaking with gentle words as he cut the ropes around his wrists, relieved that the blunt edge of the scissors would keep Marco from getting hurt.

Marco was still shaking once he had control of his hands, but cutting his ankles free was much easier. Ace tossed the bits of rope aside, before he finally climbed off of Marco to give him some space.

“Marco, can you hear me?” Ace asked, and though he was concentrating on cutting Marco out of the harness he’d tied earlier, he saw a small nod out of the corner of his eye. Thankfully, Marco wasn’t visibly injured, save for some of the red marks the rope left behind. He was just… trembling. Staring off into space. “You’re safe, Marco,” Ace continued as he tossed the last of the rope off the bed. “It’s just me, it’s Ace. What do you need me to do for you?”

It took a moment, but eventually, Marco extended a shaky hand towards Ace. Carefully, Ace took it, lacing their fingers together as he let Marco pull him closer. He watched Marco’s expressions very carefully as he lay down by his side, and let out a soft sigh of relief when Marco’s arm wrapped tightly around him. “I’m here, Marco,” he breathed, letting their intertwined hands rest on Marco’s chest. He could feel his partner’s heart pounding at an unnatural pace, but at the very least, he’d stopped hyperventilating.

Ace wasn’t really sure where to go from there. As much as he wanted to get that condom off of his now-flaccid dick, he didn’t want to move and startle Marco, so he kept still. He gave it a couple more minutes before he decided to speak up again, his gaze trained on Marco’s face.

“Are you with me, Marco?” he asked, keeping his voice as gentle as he possibly could.

A pause. A deep breath. Then, a nod. “I’m here.”

Ace managed a little smile, more relieved than anything else. “Good, that’s good,” he said. “Are you… are you alright?”

Marco finally looked down at him, then, making eye contact for the first time since Ace had started fucking him. “I… might have to get back to you on that,” he answered.

Ace shook his head. “That’s fine,” he said, just as he started rubbing gentle circles across Marco’s chest. “We can talk later. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do for you right now, okay?”

Marco nodded slowly, still looking directly into Ace’s eyes. His gaze had a certain… sadness to it that Ace hadn’t seen before, and Ace wanted nothing more than to kiss him until he forgot whatever it was that had upset him so much. He resisted, though, instead just offering him a loving smile.

“I’m… not really sure… what happened there,” Marco said after a moment. “I’m sorry.” He sounded so _lost,_ and those last two words alone made Ace’s heart sink.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he assured. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Marco shook his head slightly. “But… I _asked_ for this,” he said. “I shouldn’t have responded like I did. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ace assured, “We try things that don’t work out all the time. It happens.”

“I didn’t even… think to use the safeword.”

“That’s okay, you weren’t all there,” Ace said, “I wouldn’t expect you to. But you’re here _now,_ and you’re safe, and that’s all that matters. Okay?”

Marco breathed out a sigh, his gaze shifting back to the ceiling. “Okay.”

“Good.” Ace cuddled in closer, sliding his hand up to cup Marco’s cheek. “Hey,” he said, gently tilting the other man’s head to face him again. “I love you.”

It took a moment, but Marco finally cracked a smile, and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Ace’s forehead. “I love you, too.”

* * *

While Marco took a shower (alone, at his own request), Ace cleaned up the mess they’d made of the bedroom. The clothes discarded on the floor went into the hamper, the bits of rope into the trash, and clean sheets replaced those that were stained with sweat and lube. By the time Marco returned, Ace was waiting for him under the covers, wearing those soft pajama pants he knew Marco liked to run his hands across.

Marco only put on a pair of boxers before he climbed in next to Ace and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ace sighed softly at the contact, and gladly wrapped his arms around Marco in return. He didn’t think there would be much talking, and he was okay with that.

“I do… trust you, you know.”

“Hm?” Ace pulled back from Marco’s chest to look up at him, a little smile on his face. “I know you do,” he replied.

Marco sighed, just gazing down at Ace as he started running his fingers through his hair. “It wasn’t anything you did wrong,” he explained, “My brain just… shut down for a second, and when I came to, I was…” He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Ace replied. “You don’t have to explain yourself. Just… keep touching my hair, it feels really nice.” He snuggled back up to Marco’s chest, and smiled at the soft chuckle he heard in response. As he was asked, Marco kept going, scratching the back of his scalp in such a way that often put Ace to sleep.

“You don’t think any less of me?”

It took Ace a moment to process the question, but he shook his head in response. “Of course not,” he said. “Remember that time I asked you to spank me, and we had to stop because I started crying?” He chuckled. While it _certainly_ wasn’t funny in the moment, he could still look back on the incident with some humor. “It happens to the best of us. You’re fine.”

Marco let out another sigh. “Okay,” he said, “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Ace’s head, and Ace assumed they were done talking for the night. However, apparently Marco wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet. “If you’d still like to use those ropes, maybe you could… teach me how to tie _you_ up like that sometime,” he suggested.

Ace’s eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look at Marco, his face heating up. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Marco replied, a fond little smile on his face. “I think… I might enjoy myself more on the other side of things. But we can talk about it later.”

Ace hummed as he settled back down, tucking his head just beneath Marco’s jaw. “Later sounds good,” he said. “Goodnight, Marco.”

Another kiss on the top of his head. “Goodnight, Ace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Remember that time I asked you to spank me, and we had to stop because I started crying?” He chuckled. While it certainly wasn’t funny in the moment, he could still look back on the incident with some humor. “It happens to the best of us. You’re fine.”_

Ace and Marco discussed everything thoroughly to make sure they were on the same page. It was an important part of the process, especially since it was such a new thing for the both of them. Ace was the one to bring it up, and Marco had initially been hesitant to agree, but talking about it really helped ease the tension. They covered what would be off-limits, they planned out exactly what they wanted to do, and decided the order in which they wanted to do it. They both knew exactly what they were getting into, and they could back out at any time if they found it was too much.

Simply put, Ace wanted to be degraded a little. Nothing too serious, of course— he just wanted Marco to talk down on him, slap him around a bit, and see how he liked it. He’d been a little worried that their careful planning would ruin the excitement of it all, but as he knelt beside the bed and looked down at Marco’s cock, all those worries went away.

In fact, with that much anticipation, he’d never been so turned on in his life. All he could do was stare, practically drooling as he waited for Marco to make the next move.

The next move, apparently, was grabbing Ace by his hair and forcing his head forward. Ace let a little whimper pass through his lips, and Marco took that opportunity to push his cock in between them. After a moment of eye contact to make sure they were both still on board with what was happening, Marco pulled Ace’s head in until his nose hit his lower stomach. Ace just slackened his jaw and let out a groan, as best he could with how full his mouth was.

“...Well?” Marco said, “Are you gonna move, or do I have to do all the work for you?”

Ace tensed. _Oh._ Okay. So he _would_ have a bit of control. He didn’t want to make Marco wait any longer, so he got right to work, bobbing his head back and forth at a gradual pace. The moan he heard from Marco only spurred him on, and he braced his hands against Marco’s thighs for some leverage before he quickened his pace.

_“You can make me choke a little, if you want. My hands will be free, I could always stop you if I need to.”_

His own words ran through his head just as Marco tugged on his hair, forcing him to take it all in again. The unpleasant gurgling sound Ace’s throat produced in response was certainly unexpected, but he rubbed his thumb against Marco’s skin to let him know he was still okay.

“Come on, I know you can do better than _that,”_ Marco said, and pulled Ace’s head back just slightly so that he could breathe properly again. He was trying so hard to sound assertive, Ace could tell, but his voice was shaky. “Do I have to do _everything_ myself?”

To Ace’s surprise, Marco didn’t wait for an answer. He just started fucking Ace’s mouth, using a tight grip on his hair to pull his head back and forth. All Ace could do was sit there and take it, holding onto Marco’s thighs like his life depended on it. Despite the shock, it felt amazing, just being _used_ with no regard for his own pleasure or wellbeing— of course, he knew that outside of the scene, Marco cared _very deeply_ about those things. But that was beside the point.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Marco groaned, and Ace shuddered. He knew he wouldn’t be getting much praise that night, so he wanted to take it where he could get it. “Take it just like that, you… _slut.”_

Ace whined, though the sound was muffled by Marco’s cock. Marco had hesitated, Ace could tell, and that fact alone was kind of adorable. He might have even commented on it if his mouth wasn’t so full and his brain wasn’t so occupied by the task at hand.

As the seconds ticked by, Marco’s groans became more frequent, and Ace was really starting to wish he could touch himself. They hadn’t explicitly discussed whether or not that was _allowed,_ but he really didn’t want to take the chance and make Marco stop what he was doing.

Then, just as Ace’s jaw was starting to get sore, Marco pulled out of his mouth in one swift movement. Ace whined in protest, but it took him about half a second to realize what was actually happening. Marco was still holding his hair, keeping his head tilted back, while his other hand wrapped around his cock and moved with quick strokes.

“Close your eyes,” Marco whispered, his voice strained. As much as Ace wanted to see what was about to happen, he also didn’t want any unfortunate eye-related incidents, so he did as he was asked.

He heard it before he felt it, a low groan spilling from Marco’s mouth before a few streaks of cum hit his face. Not much of it made it into Ace’s open mouth— he felt plenty across his cheeks and his nose, though, so that was good enough for him.

After a moment, Marco released his hold to run his fingers through Ace’s hair instead. The gentle gesture gave him some time to relax, though that didn’t last very long.

“You know I’m not done with you yet, right?”

Ace’s eyes shot open. Of course. They’d planned for more, hadn’t they?

“You weren’t good enough to satisfy me on your own,” Marco continued. “I think you deserve to be punished. What do you think?”

At first, Ace could only stare up at Marco. However, when Marco’s expression softened and he raised an eyebrow in question, Ace realized he was actually looking for a response. They’d agreed on verbal consent, after all.

“Yes,” Ace replied, and Marco’s smug expression returned. “I… I deserve to be punished.”

The thing was, Ace had never been spanked before.

He’d asked for it outright, of course. It was definitely something he wanted to try. But no amount of prior discussion could prepare him for the feeling of Marco forcibly bending him over his knee.

“I’m going to punish you for as long as I see fit,” Marco said, though the gentle strokes down Ace’s back contrasted greatly with his stern tone. It was a nice reminder that he was perfectly safe— this was _Marco,_ not someone who actually wanted to hurt him.

Still, when the first hit landed, his mind went blank.

He must have let out some sort of embarrassing sound, because the next thing he heard was Marco chuckling above him. He took a moment to collect himself before he nodded slightly, trying to let Marco know that he was okay to continue. The second slap was even harder, and despite the pain, Ace found himself arching into the touch.

“You love this, don’t you?” Marco asked, and accentuated his point with another swift slap that made Ace moan. “Such a… dirty little whore, aren’t you?”

_Oh._ Ace liked that a lot more than he’d expected to, even with Marco’s hesitation. But before he could even form a response, another slap made him cry out.

“Answer me,” Marco demanded in a particularly harsh tone that made Ace feel weak.

_“Yes,”_ Ace whined, nodding quickly. “Yes, I… I love it.”

Despite Ace’s enthusiastic response, Marco _tsked_ above him. “You can’t suck my cock by yourself, you don’t answer me when I speak to you,” he said. “Is there anything you _can_ do?”

Ace really wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond to _that_ or not, but it seemed as though another moan when Marco spanked him again was enough.

“You’re just a good-for-nothing little slut, aren’t you?” Marco continued, “Just a couple holes to fuck, nothing else. You’re practically worthless.”

Ace shuddered as a particularly hard slap hit his now-tender skin, and the world seemed to stop for a moment. He wasn't sure how long it was before he realized that Marco wasn’t talking to him anymore. In fact, Marco had gone completely still. It was _Ace_ who was trembling, and— _oh._ When had he started _crying?_

A hand on his back made him jump.

“Ace?”

Ace opened his mouth to respond, but only a sob came out. Oh, he was _definitely_ crying. He took a deep, shaky breath before he managed to choke out, _“Red?”_

Marco’s reaction was immediate. He lifted Ace up so that he was kneeling on the bed, and kept a careful eye on him while he grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand. He used them to wipe the mess of cum and tears from Ace’s face, though the tears were still flowing. And Ace couldn’t stop shaking.

“What do you need, Ace?” Marco asked, his voice far more gentle than it had been within the last few minutes. 

Ace wasn’t really sure how to answer that question. What _did_ he need? He knew for sure that he wanted some more of that gentle contact, so without a word, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Marco and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Marco was quick to reciprocate the hug, one hand rubbing Ace’s back while the other stroked his hair.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Marco mumbled, just loud enough for Ace to hear. “You’re okay, you’re safe.” He seemed to hesitate before he asked, “Did I hurt you?”

Ace shook his head. The affection had calmed him down somewhat, so he wasn’t trembling anymore, and he even managed to speak. “M’not hurt,” he replied, his words muffled against Marco’s skin. “Just… just when you started talkin’ about how I’m...” He took a deep breath. “Callin’ me… useless ‘n worthless. I didn’t like that.”

“Oh, Ace,” Marco sighed, with remorse clear in his tone as he hugged Ace tighter. “You’re _not_ worthless, I can promise you that. There’s not a hint of truth to what I said to you.” He paused, running his fingers through Ace’s hair. “Could you look at me, dear?”

Slowly, Ace lifted his head. He wiped his tears with the back of his hands before he managed to look Marco in the eye again.

“You’re worth _everything_ to me, Ace,” Marco said, and the smile on his face was so _genuine_ that it made Ace want to start crying all over again. “I love everything about you. That was all for the scene, and I didn’t mean a word of it. It’s very important that you understand that.”

Ace nodded slowly. He rested his hands on Marco’s shoulders as he took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“Is it okay if I touch your face?” Marco asked, and Ace nodded again. Gentle hands reached forward to cup his cheeks, thumbs wiping the tears under his eyes. “I love you,” Marco said, “It’s important to me that you understand _that,_ too.”

Ace managed a little smile. “I love you, too,” he replied, though his voice came out shaky. He breathed out a sigh when Marco pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, and suddenly, everything seemed okay.

“Do you want me to run a bath for you?” Marco asked, still cradling Ace’s face in his hands.

Ace nodded again. “Can you join me, and… and keep saying nice things to me?” he asked, his expression turning sheepish.

Marco chuckled softly, and gave Ace another kiss on the nose. “Of course I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything like this, but I really like how it turned out. Something about imperfect sex, things not going the way they're supposed to, feels very natural and oddly sweet.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> (edit: this work was originally listed as anonymous, just in case any of the comments seem confusing without that context 😅)


End file.
